Tokio Hotel: Best Friends
by LightningStatic
Summary: Even rockstars have best friends. And this is the story of the Kaulitz twins' best friends.
1. Introduction

**So, it's 10 AM, I'm a little tired and cannot type. Sorry for typos. I know what some of you might be thinking. "She has for stories that she cannot finish, BUT she writes another story!" Hahaha... I want to get thid=s down because this idea is still a week fresh in my head. And if anyone is really reading this.... And wondering where I have been... Well, some of you might have seen my author's note. Busy and stuff. School=Stress. Summer 2010 is coming soon, though. Yay!  
I was on vacation last week, too. Soo, yeah. Kyra and I haven't written together in awhile... Hopefully we will soon.**

**

* * *

**

**Introduction **

She was their best friend. Ever since the mere age of six. And, they always hung out. No matter what.

Their parents, yeah, they were best friends. Never around though. Always, "Oh, I have to do something! There's food in the fridge." Ever time, it was like that.

It all started with a simple game of tag in first grade.

The older twin fell backwards and pulled her down with him. While the younger twin tripped on-top of them. Best Friends since that one day.

They have gone through so much as they grow up. Love, lost, arguments, more friends.

Now the three of them- Tom, Bill and Julia- were ten; fifth grade. And boy, does their life start to get dramatic.

* * *

**I know that was like realllyyyy reallly short. I'm going to add more like soon.  
Might be going shopping later with Mimi and Kyra, too. :D  
Love yaaa,  
Juliaaaa **


	2. Age 10

**10:30 AM, April 10th **

**Should I start putting the date on my notes? So, I can look back? Or am I a dork? I know I am, but still. **

**

* * *

**

**Age 10 **

"I'm not eating that," Julia said, making a face at the food Bill and Tom prepared. "I have no clue what it is..."

Tom shrugged. "It's food." She rolled her eyes at him.

Bill hesitated and looked at the food again. He played with his fork. Finally, he picked it up and stuffed some into his mouth. Then gagged.

"Yeah, not eating it," Julia decided. "Who wants pizza?"

Okay, so yeah they're only ten, but pretty independent. She dialed the pizzeria's number and ordered a pie.

"You guys hear that a new foreign exchange student is going to be at our school?" Tom asked. "She's from America. Maybe she's cute."

Both Bill and Julia rolled their eyes at him. "What's her name?" Bill asked.

"Dunno. Some American name that will probably be hard to remember how to pronounce."

Julia got up from the table and slipped her shoes on, walking towards the door.

"Where ya going?"Bill asked. He and Tom followed her out the dooor.

"For a walk," she answered simply.

The twins turned to each other and shrugged. They walked for a bit, until coming to what they kinda wanted. Bench Hill, well that's what they called it. There was a bench ontop of a hill, with a tree. They were only seven when they named it. It was most definitely their favorite place to be. When everything didn't go right...

"We should rename it here," Julia said. They sat down on the bench.

Tom raised his eyebrows. "Like what?"

Bill decided to climb the tree. That was usual though. "I know," he said. He was so high up you could not see him. "We can name it Make-Out-Peak. The view is amazing here! Come on up, guys."

They did. And, Bill was right, the view was amazing. Julia sat on one of the branches that looked like a eat.

"Make-Out-Peak, Bill?" she asked. "What are you thinking about?"

"N-n-nothing," he stuttered.

Tom laughed and grinned. "Ja, that's right."

"Nein!" The younger twin put his head in his hands realizing what he just got himself in to.

"I like the name," Julia said. "We better get going.. The pizza guy should be there now."

They laughed and made their way back to the Kaulitz house.

The twins and their friends, Georg Listing and Gustav Schafer, were going on tour soon. Not for so long though. Their band, Devilish, was just getting started.

* * *

**Boom... Aha. 11:11 Make a wishhh! **

**Sooo, what d'ya think? **

**JJ**


	3. Age 11

**Alright, you should know how sorry I am. If you don't know already... I'm out of school and updating more now. **

**Blah blah blah. **

**

* * *

**

**Age 11**

The two girls were in the airport waiting. Waiting for a German band to get off their flight from Paris. The tour was only three months, but those were three months where best friends were separated. The blonde tapped her fingers anxiously against the arm rest. The brunette, a foreign American student, sat there in silence, and then noticed four boys who matched their description her friend gave her early.

"Is that them?" she asked, pointing to the boys.

Julia, the blonde, stood up. She followed to where Kyra, the brunette, was pointing her finger. And Julia gasped. It was them "YESS!" They ran over to them. As they all hugged each other, Kyra stood there awkwardly. Julia went to introduce her. "Guys, this is Kyra. The American foreign exchange student. And my best friend."

"Hey," the guys said. Bill grinned, and it looked like he took a liking towards her.

Simone, the twins' mother, was waiting for hem also. She was able to fit the six of the kids into her minivan. Georg, being the oldest at age thirteen, sat in the front. Bill and Kyra sat in the captain chairs, in the middle. Tom, Julia and Gustav occupied the three empty seats in the back. The buys were talking about how beautiful each country was, but how they missed home.

Gustav and Georg were dropped off, as was Kyra. Bill, Tom, and Julia made it to Hickory Hill, aka Make Out Peek. They were talking about some crazy adventures they had while on tour. They had gathered some interesting stories, too.

"She was hot," Tom stated.

Bill rolled his eyes. "She was an older slut. Kissed you one day, kissed me the next. S. L. U. T."

"I agree with Billa," Julia said, and hopped down from the tree branch.

The twins hopped own, too. "What did you do while we were gone?" Tom asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Besides hanging with Kyra," she answered. "Race you guys home!"

* * *

Blah bah blah

Julia


	4. Age 12

**I don't know.**

**Don't own Tokio Hotel... Devilish... **

**

* * *

**

**Age 12**

"I hate you guys." Kyra said, as she was being dragged into the recording studio.

"Why? Because you don't know German? Well, we'll play an English song for you," Bill said. He walked into the room, as Kyra and Julia sat outside looking through the window. Tom muttered "flirt" as Bill passed him. Bill smacked his arm. Once the were reday, they starting playing "It's So Hard To Live" **[Yes, it's a Devilish song in english. Look it up.] **

When they were done, Kyra said, "Wow.. You guys are amazing. I love it."

Bill, and the others grinned. Julia smiled and nodded.

After recording, and a whole lot of it. The went out to the park. The six of them. It was a beautiful sunny day. Kyra and Julia raced each other to the swings; Kyra won. Tom and Julia were talking as were Kyra and Bill. Gustav and Georg laughed.

"What adorable couples!"Georg laughed, highfiving Gustav. "Bill und Kyra. Tom und Julia."

"Nun, wir alle wissen, dass Kyra und Bill wird wahrscheinlich gehen einen Tag. Ich meine, Bill war mit ihr flirtet vor. Und, sie sind so nah jetzt," Julia grinned. Kyra didn't know half the words she said. _(Well we all know that Kyra and Bill will probably go out one day. I mean, Bill was so flirting with her beofre. And, they are so close right now..)_

Bill glared. "Was ist mit dir und Tom? Es ist zu offensichtlich, dass Sie Jungs haben scharf einander. Was für ein Paar adorable." Tom rolled his eyes, and Julia tried to hide her blush... Kyra still didn't know what was going on. The G's laughed at this situation._ (Whata bout you and Tom? It's too obvious that you guys have the hots for each other. What an adorable couple.) _

Kyra decided to yell just one of the German sentences she knew... "Lassen Sie sich nicht ein Marshmallow!"

Everyone stopped.

Gustav thought for a moment. "Don't be a marshmallow?" Kyra nodded.

"Alright then..." Georg said.

They burst out laughing, realizing how hilarious that was..A delayed reaction, much. They had forgotten about what had just happened and stuff.

_"And the marshmallow saves the day,"_ Kyra thought.

* * *

**Sorry for no update. I really am. **

**I really did look up "Don't be a marshmallow" the other day, don't ask... **

**JJ**


	5. Age 13

**I don't know.**

**Don't own Tokio Hotel...**

**

* * *

**

**Age 13 **

"So, why'd you guys change the name?" Kyra asked.

The six of them were at the park. Just like they are every sunny day. Kyra and Julia were just sitting on the swings. Bill leaned against the pole, right by Kyra. Tom, Gustav and Goerg sat on the ground. Gustav was pulling grass out. They had been discussing about the band name change, and the band. Nothing had been sadi or done, about the time they were at the park last year.

"Because," Bill said. "We've always wanted to go to Tokyo. And we mostly live in hotels. Therefore Tokio Hotel."

Tokio Hotel would be going on tour soon. Not just in Germany this time. They would venture into other countries, but not all around Europe yet. It was a day in June, and it was hot. Though, it looked like it was going to rain... They really didn't care.

"Let's get ice cream... It's really hot," Gustav said.

They all agreed without a second thought. Luckily, there town was kinda small and they could walk. It was semi-packed in there. The six of them ordered their cold diary treats, and then sat at a table outside. Tom, Julia and Georg on oneside, Bill, Kyra, Gustav on the otherside.

"So.. When was your first kiss, and with who?" Georg asked everyone. Well, that was really random.

"On tour. With some older girl. I was 11," Tom shrugged it off.

"Well," Bill said. "it was with the same girl as Tom, just the next day."

"You don't need to know my entire personal life," Julia said.

"Private information," Kyra replied.

Before anyone could say another word, thunder cracked. It started to pour hard. They weren't you normal teenagers. They walked home in the rain. They didn't have hoodies on, since it was really hot. All of them got drenched. It was hard to see, it was like a freaking _monsoon_ out there.

"Ich muss durch den monsun," Bill sang.

Bill's hand found his way to Kyra's hand. Kyra grinned like an idiot, and was glad no one could see it. It was good since, no one could see, and they wanted to get home. Down pour, monsoon, rain, whatever you wanted to call it. Tom could make out them holding hands... He slipped his arm around Julia, and pulled her closer to him. She smiled, as the butterflies in her stomach were going haywire.

What seemed like a forever walk, they finally made it to the Kaulitz house. They had all learned to keep an extra set of clothes, at everyone's house. That's a different story to tell at a different time. The six had changed into dry clothes, throwing the soaked ones in the dryer. It was pouring like a banshee out their. It was raining wolves and panthers.

"So," Georg said. "Did you really think we couldn't see you guys holding hands? Or having your arm around them? Hm?"

The four were speechless, trying to think of something. Nothing came to mind.

"Just... Really good friends?" Kyra said. "Lassen Sie sich nicht ein Marshmallow!"

"Again with the marshmallow." Gustav sighed.

Tom, Bill and Julia had mentally thanked Kyra for saving them.

* * *

**Blah blah blah. I'm so boring. I can tell you know where this is going. "Oh another thy love each" **

**It will have twists. Don't worry about that. Yeah, so don't be a marshmallow, be a Spartan! (My school's motto) la la la**

**Now I have,**

**666 words!**


End file.
